Bad Death Note Fan-Fic (With OC)
by DracoThunderwings
Summary: Don't say I didn't warn you. There is some more to this, but it's in a notebook of mine. If you really want to read it, ask and I'll type it up for you.


I woke to find that I had slept on my couch. My hair was a mess; it stuck out in tangles far from my head. I yawned, stretched, and ran my fingers through my hair in an attempt to comb it. I sort of liked the bed-head look, so why bother taking too much time with it? At least I washed it almost every week, so it was clean.

I rested on the dark couch for a few minutes, idly rummaging around for the blanket I had kicked off during the night, then brought it up to my knees. I sat like that for a minute, thinking about things. Then I figured it was time for breakfast. I clutched the blanket to my chest and wandered in search of something sweet enough to be edible. I ended up with coffee with a few dozen sugar cubes, a bagel with sticky strawberry jam topped with powdered sugar, some eggs fried in cinnamon-sugar, and several candy bars. I didn't want to eat too much; I had a lot to do today, and a bit of hunger helped me think.

I carried my snack back to the couch I had slept on. I had to carry the food awkwardly; instead of using the usual tips of my fingers, I had to balance the plate under my hands with my thumbs resting on top of it to keep it in place. I started with the bagel. It was my own special spread; I had made the jam but realized it wasn't sweet enough, so I had to add extra sugar. As I took a bite, I thought that it still could have used another few spoonfuls, but it was all right. The eggs weren't very sweet, even cooked in cinnamon sugar, but they were still really buttery and yummy. And the candy bars tasted really good dipped in the sugary coffee.

As I was finishing, I thought I heard a knock at the door. "Hello?" I called, mouth full of coffee and candy. I swallowed, trying not to choke. "Come in!"

I opened the door and carefully made my way in, wary of anything L might have left on the floor. He was so stupid, but in a loveable kind of way. Plus, he was a genius. But this time, he may have gotten himself in over his head. Kira... I suppressed a shuddering giggle at the thought of him. I wondered what would happen when L finally realized the truth? He would be dead for sure. As the owner of a Death Note myself, I knew what could happen if you discovered something you really shouldn't have. Of course, I could kill Kira, but that seemed like cheating, and it really wouldn't be any fun. As much as I loved L, this was not my place to interfere.

"Good morning, L," I called quietly.  
"Hi, Jaguar!" The reply was muffled; in the darkness of the room, I assumed that L had just gotten up and was eating breakfast. His schedule never changed. Nothing about him ever changed.  
"I've got some bad news," I said as I picked my way through the candy bars and empty packages of sugar. "Kira has killed again."  
"Wha!" I heard something being shoved off his lap. I wonder why he was surprised. Of course, he didn't know that I was the one who had killed, not Light. Of course, he also didn't know for sure that Light was Kira.  
L was beside me in an instant. "When did this happen?" he demanded.  
I grinned. "Probably while you were sleeping. How long did you sleep this time, a whole three hours?"  
L sighed and shook his head sadly. "I wasted almost a whole night. Five hours."  
I blinked, surprised. I'd never heard of L sleeping that much! It helped that he always stayed awake when I needed to come over to tell him something important. "Well, the extra sleep couldn't have hurt you any. Now come." I dragged him over to his TV and switched on the news.

L grumbled. "I was getting to that, you know. You didn't have to come over. I would have found out soon enough!"

I ignored him and switched on the television. "This is important! He's killed someone completely innocent. I need you to help me figure out why he suddenly did this. As far as I know, he didn't even know this person. The death seems to be completely random."

L looked at me. "How would you know who Kira does and doesn't know?"

I suppressed a gulp, realizing what could prove to be a fatal mistake. Every second around L was dangerous; he could figure out everything in an instant.

"I just meant that I had never heard of the man before. Before, Kira only had killed people who had been on the news. But I often watch the news now, so I probably would have heard of this guy if he had been a criminal. Besides, I did some research on him, and he had never had a police record."

L studied me in his thinking posture - his normal posture, really, with his legs tucked under him as if he were going to run away at any moment. "That's true. I doubt that you are Kira, then."

A cheap trick of his. He wasn't even trying, and I knew he didn't really suspect me. He had his eye on Light, and I don't know whether he had considered the possibility of an accomplice. Knowing him, though, probably. But I was safe for now, and I could easily kill L and anyone else who stood in my way: the power of the Shinigami eyes allowed me to see the name of any person I saw. I would be sad to kill him, but I'd get over it. For now, all I should do was watch, wait, and see what havoc my experiment would cause - for that was my only motive. I wanted to explore the human mind inside, outside, and any other way you could think of.

To be honest, I'm no fool. I knew Jaguar had something to hide. But we all did, really, and I didn't hold hers against her. She was an ally, for now, at least. She could help me, and hopefully what she wanted wasn't too steep a price. I would figure out her secret eventually, but the Kira case was more pressing. If she happened to have a role in it, I would figure that out, too. But Light was far more interesting a subject.

He was much smarter than Jaguar - why did Siobahn choose such a ridiculous nickname, anyway? - and would prove a much bigger obstacle in any case. Jaguar didn't think far enough outside the box. She tried to think of everything, but her imagination limited her. Perhaps I could help her with that, but that may be a bad idea. As interesting as that may turn out to be, the chance to study her may not be worth the trouble she may give me. But if she realized her potential... She could turn into a great enemy no matter what I did. Unless I let her think that I still trusted her, and she didn't realize... It was worth thinking about.

"Jaguar?" I asked, and she turned. "Ya know you can always talk to me, right?"


End file.
